Twilight at Camp Rock
by Lady Elena Bella Petrova
Summary: What if Bella was really Mitchie Torrez? She was really in love with Shane not Edward. Second year of Camp Rock. what they don't know that there's a new camp across the lake. Cullens want Bella back. Dark Cullens.
1. SummaryCouples

**Twilight at Camp Rock**

**Crossover: **Camp Rock/ Twilight

**Summary****: **What if Bella was really Mitchie Torrez? She was really in love with Shane not Edward. Its summer time again and second year of Camp Rock. What they don't theres a new camp across the water called Camp Star. The cullens found away to become humans for awhile and they go to camp star. The Cullens want Bella. Dark Cullens.

**Couples**

Mitchie(Bella)/Shane

Nate/Catyln

Jason/Ella

Jacob/Peggy

Jared/Tess


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Mitchie (Bella) Pov**

I put my music on and started to sing…

"Whooo...

How to choose?  
>Who to be?<br>Well, let's see  
>there are so many choices now.<br>Play guitar, be a movie star.  
>In my head, a voice says<br>Why not, try everything?  
>Why stop, reach for any dream?<br>I can rock, cause it's my life.  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it any time.  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choice is all mine  
>[ Lyrics from<p>

Why not, try everything?  
>Why stop, reach for any dream?<br>I can rock, cause it's my life.  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
>Who will I be?<br>I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
>Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Whooo... who will I be?  
>Who will I be!"<p>

After, finished my song I heard clapping. I turned around and I saw the _Cullens_. The one family left me for two years and that hurt me so much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We came back for you." Carlisle said with dark smirk.

"I'm leaving today."

"Where, my love?" Edward asked.

"Camp. AND DON'T CALL ME LOVE! I have a boyfriend now."

"Who?" Alice asked.

* * *

><p>My phone rang; I saw that it was Shane…<p>

"Hello mitchie, I can't wait to see you again." Shane said.

"Shane, can't wait to see you too."

"The whole band is coming this time. Nate needs Caitlyn's number."

"Okay, its 932-701-9018."

"Thanks."

"I'm on my way to the airport right now. Bye."

"Bye, baby."

I hung up.

* * *

><p>I turned toward the <em>Cullen's. <em> "I got to go my plane leaves in an hour." I said to them

I grabbed my bags as well as my guitar and headed for the car that my uncle let me borrow. I put my stuff into the front seat and before I could get in I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned and saw Emmett.

"Don't go." Emmett said.

"I forgive you but I can't be with Edward anymore."

"I know you still love me." Edward said.

* * *

><p>My phone rang again, it was Uncle Charlie.<p>

"Hello?" I said.

"Mitchie. Are you at the airport yet?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"No, the Cullens aren't allowing me to leave, Uncle Charlie."

"Just get into your car and get to the airport. Jacob is driving me to meet up with you."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone.

I put phone back in my bag and got into the car and left the Cullens behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mitchie's (Bella) Pov**

I got to the airport and saw Jacob and Uncle Charlie waiting for me.

"Hey Jacob, Uncle Charlie. What's going on?" I asked as i saw that jacob had his bags and guitar with him.

"Jacob is going with u to camp rock again." Uncle Charlie said. "Billy said, it would be safer for you."

"Okay."

"Let's go." Jacob said as he grabbed his bags and guitar case.

I saw a blur and I knew it was the Cullen's trying to stop me,

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

We head for the plane then got on to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Pov<strong>

My love has gone on the plane. I know that she saw me trying to stop her from leaving me and from here. "Carlisle is there away to become humans?"

"Yes, why?" Carlisle said.

"We are going to camp star." Alice said.

"Why not go to the same camp that Bella is going to?" Emmett said.

"So we can be the best and still get our Bella." Rosalie said.

"Okay it will take a minute." Carlisle said.

"What?" we all said.

"Rosalie's gift is to turn vampires into humans as well as herself."

A minute later, we were all look like as we did as humans. I had my green eyes back.

"I already signed you up for Camp Star." Esme said.

"Let's get going." Jasper said.

"Your bags are already packed." Carlisle said.

I saw that our bags were on the floor and ready for us. I grabbed my bags and headed for the same plane that my love got on with _the mutt_. My seat was two seats behind Bella. I saw her texting that boy that stole my Bella.

The plane took off. Rosalie and Emmett were two seat to left from my Bella and jasper and Alice were the same two seats but on the right.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's {Bella} Pov<strong>

"What is it, Mitchie?" Jacob asked.

"I feel someone watching me." I said.

"its okay."

Two hours later, we were at the place where my mom will be meeting us. I saw my mom standing there.

"Mom!" I said,

"mitchie!" mom said.

"Hey, Connie." Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob. Let's get going guys."

Jacob and I grabbed our bags and we walked out of the airport and we put our stuff into the trunk of it. We set off for Camp Rock.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchie's Pov**

Ten minutes later, we were at Camp Rock. It looked a little empty than last year.

"You're sharing with Shane, Jason and Nate." I told Jacob.

"In Cabin Guitar." Jacob said to me.

"I'm in Cabin Voice with Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I left for my cabin.

* * *

><p>I saw my cabin and I started to walk towards it. I went inside and I saw caitylin, Peggy and Ella talking.<p>

"Hey guys." I said.

"Mitchie!" they said as they walked toward me. We all hugged.

"Where's Tess?"

"She's rooming with other people." Peggy said.

"So how was school this year?" Ella asked.

"It was good until my ex-boyfriend came back and was following me around."

"Oh yeah him."

"Do you have a song for opening Jam?" Peggy asked. "Cause we got nothing."

"Actually I do."

"Last year's old news

I'm breaking out my six-string

And playing from my heart…"

"Wow." Caitlyn said.

"Really Good." Ella said.

"What is that?" I said.

We walked outside and saw Barron, Sander and Jacob playing.

"Barren! Sander!" I yelled.

"Jacob!" Peggy yelled.

"Can u play it again?" Caitlyn said.

"Where?" Jacob said.

"At the opening jam." Ella said.

"okay." They said.

We walked toward where opening jam will be.

**Author Note: I don't own anything. I know it's short.**


End file.
